


Jiltu

by supremethunder



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color, Peter Needs a Hug, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremethunder/pseuds/supremethunder
Summary: As a Korean-American, (Name) had a fondness for Korean dramas, spicy Korean food, and karaoke. Her best friend, Peter, not so much. Little did the two of them know that (Name) would soon meet someone that would enjoy the things that Peter didn't.Peter Parker/poc!reader





	Jiltu

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Asian Pacific American Heritage Month, I decided to write a poc!reader where the protagonist in this piece is Korean. I don’t speak Korean and I am not Korean, and I will NOT be describing how the reader looks. So instead of using google translate for translation, except for the title, which is Jealousy in Korean, I will italicize anything that is spoken in Korean. I hope you enjoy this one-shot! :DD

Watching Korean dramas, karaoke in Korea Town, and eating spicy Korean food was just some of the few things (Name) enjoyed doing after school as a Korean-American high school girl living in Queens, New York. Majority of the time, she was doing these activities alone, but sometimes, she wished her best friend, Peter, could enjoy them as much as she did. Initially, Peter did go try karaoke, try authentic and spicy Korean food, and watch the latest Korean drama with her. But after embarrassing himself more than once stumbling over almost every Korean word during karaoke, having a low tolerance for Korean spicy food, and having little to no interest in Korean dramas, (Name) was a little discouraged about sharing her interests with Peter.

Little did Peter know, (Name) was about to find someone she could enjoy these activities with.

“Hey, I heard we’re supposed to be getting an exchange student from another country in one of our classes today. What do you guys think?” Ned asked as he walked down the school hallway with Peter and (Name).

“I think it’ll be cool.” Peter said.

“I couldn’t care less.” (Name) chimed in.

“C’mon, (Name), you can’t tell me you’re not the least bit interested. “Ned said.

“I can say with complete confidence that I don’t give a damn.”

“But what if the student is from Korea?” 

“Yeah, right. The day another Korean student walks into our classroom is the day I become a famous K-Pop star.”

It wouldn’t be long before (Name) would be eating her own words when she went to her first class of the day.

[-]

“Holy shit…” (Name)’s jaw went slack as she stared at the new Korean exchange student that stood before the class.

“Guess you better start going to open mic nights if you ever plan to become a K-Pop star now.” Ned leaned over and whispered to (Name).

Peter couldn’t help but smile and laugh as he watched (Name) lose her composure over the fact that there was another Korean student in her class.

After the teacher briefly introduced the new student, Tae Yong, he was assigned to sit in the empty desk right behind (Name). It didn’t take long for her to strike up a conversation with him.

 _“Hey, my name’s, (Name). It’s nice to meet you, Tae Yong. If you need someone to show you around, let me know.”_ (Name) whispered in her native tongue.

 _“Thanks, I appreciate it.”_ Tae Yong replied in Korean with a smile.

Peter and Ned exchanged a look, clueless as to what was being spoken. Unbeknownst to them, this would be the first of many conversations spoken in Korean.

[-]

_“So, how do you like things in New York so far?”_ (Name) inquired as she poked at her lunch with her chopsticks.

_“I like it so far, but it’s easy to get lost trying to navigate the subway. Thank God for GPS. I nearly missed my stop because I almost forgot where I’m supposed to get off.”_

_“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it. In fact, I—”_ (Name) said before Ned cut her off.

“Uh, guys? Mind telling us what you guys are talking about?” Ned interrupted.

“Oh, sorry.” (Name) said, switching back to English.

[-]

By the end of the school day, (Name) and Tae Yong were thick as thieves. They shared conversations about their families, shared hobbies, music, and food. Peter couldn’t help but feel a little left out of the loop when (Name) invited to show Tae Yong around Korea Town and Times Square without so much as asking Peter if he wanted to join them.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Peter.” (Name) said, waving her hand goodbye. “I’ll text you later, okay?”

“Yeah, sure…” Peter returned the wave, watching (Name) disappear into a crowd of other students with Tae Yong following in tow.

“I’m surprised you didn’t go with them.” Ned said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I wasn’t exactly invited.” Peter grumbled under his breath, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Ned raised an eyebrow in suspicion, watching Peter kick at the vinyl floor with his shoe.

“Are you okay, Peter?” Ned asked.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be okay with (Name) hanging out with Tae Yong? She’s allowed to have other friends that are guys. It’s not like we’re dating or anything.”

“Not exactly what I meant, but if you’re sure.”

Sensing Peter’s growing irritation, Ned clapped a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry. You two can always make plans later.” Ned reassured.

“Yeah… yeah, you’re right.” Peter nodded with a weak smile.

[-]

A few weeks had gone by since Tae Yong’s arrival, and since then, Peter hadn’t seen much of (Name). Sure, he saw her at school every day in his classes and sat at the same lunch table, but it wasn’t the same. Most of the time, she was either texting or chatting with Tae Yong or making plans to hang out with Tae Yong after school.

“So, did you want to go to the movies after school today? I heard there’s supposed to be this really good movie called—” Peter started, but (Name) cut him off.

“Sorry, Peter, I already made plans with Tae Yong today.” (Name) said as she slammed her locker shut.

“But that’s what you said yesterday and the day before that.” Peter said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

“I know, but there’s this new Boba tea place that I wanted to show Tae Yong and head to Kinokuniya afterwards.”

“What’s Kinokuniya?”

“It’s a bookstore on 6th Avenue that sells Japanese-based comics, movies, and stationary.”

“…But you’re Korean.”

“So, what? Just cause I’m Korean, I can only like Korean based stuff? What’re you trying to say, Peter, huh?”

“N-No, no! That’s not what I mean. I was just surprised and…” Peter said, trailing off.

“It’s cool. I’m just messing with you, Peter.” (Name) laughed, lightly pushing Peter’s shoulder. “You can come too if you want.”

“That’s okay. I’ll uh… I’ll take a rain check.” Peter declined, shaking his head.

Nowadays, when Peter hung out with (Name), she was either bringing up something Tae Yong said or did in conversation or Peter acted as a third wheel when (Name) invited him out with Tae Yong. The last thing Peter wanted to do was follow behind them as they walked side-by-side talking and joking around with each other in Korean.

“Are you sure? They’ve even got a café on the top floor of the building.” A new voice spoke behind Peter.

“Oh, hey, Tae Yong.” (Name) smiled at Tae Yong.

Peter turned around to face Tae Yong, suddenly feeling like a third wheel all over again as he stood between (Name) and Tae Yong.

“You know what? I just remembered that I forgot something at my locker, so I’ll catch up with you guys later.” Peter hurried off down the hallway, ignoring (Name)’s questioning stare.

[-]

While Tae Yong and (Name) were out in Manhattan drinking Boba tea and hanging out at the book store together, Peter was sitting in his living room, playing Mario Kart with Ned. As much as Peter tried to distract himself from thoughts of (Name) and Tae Yong having fun together, he was failing miserably. He sighed in defeat, tossing the controller off to the side as Ned beat him to the finish line for the fourth time.

“You know, I can’t remember the last time I wiped the floor with you at this game. Feels kind of good.” Ned teased, smiling in amusement.

“I just can’t seem to focus right now.” Peter rested his head back on the couch, tilting it back towards the ceiling.

“Let me guess: this has something to do with (Name) and Tae Yong.”

“It’s just starting to feel like… I can’t compete anymore, you know? I can’t speak Korean, I can’t handle spicy Korean foods, and I suck at karaoke. How am I supposed to compete with a guy that can do all that stuff?”

Ned went quiet for a moment, contemplating over Peter’s dilemma before he finally answered.

“Who says you have to be able to do all those things to stay friends with her? It’s not a competition.”

“I know it’s not, Ned. But it feels like it is and I’m not sure what else to do.”

“Well, why don’t you just try telling her what you just told me? That’d be a start.”

“If I told her all that, she’ll think I’m just acting like a jealous, insecure idiot.” 

“So… you’re not jealous… at all?”

“Okay, fine. I’m jealous.” Peter confessed with a roll of his eyes.

“Good, now we’re getting somewhere.” Ned said with a smile.

“So what do you suggest, Ned?” Peter asked.

“Why not find a way to show (Name) you’re willing to do the stuff she likes? You know, the stuff that she does with Tae Yong?”  


Peter’s eyes lit up in realization upon Ned’s suggestion before he nodded in agreement. “That could work.”

[-]

(Name) hummed to herself, occasionally bopping her head to the beat of the music playing from her headphones as she washed the dishes in the kitchen. She removed another dirty dish from the sink before giving it a good rinse and wiping it down with a dish towel. She set it on top of the other dry plates and moved onto washing and drying the next one, working like clockwork. By the time she got a routine going, her mind went to auto pilot and her mind began to wander until her headphones were forcibly removed from her head. (Name) turned around to see her older sister, Mi Na, holding her headphones with mild irritation.

 _“Hey, what gives, Mi Na?”_ (Name) said in her native tongue with a frown.

 _“I was calling your name earlier. There’s someone at the door for you.”_ Mi Na replied coolly, pointing her thumb towards the front door.

_“Oh, who is it?” _(Name) wiped her hands off with the dish towel.__

___“I don’t know. I didn’t check since they weren’t asking for me.”_ _ _

___“Thanks, you’re so helpful.”_ _ _

___“That’s what I’m here for.” _Mi Na giggled before disappearing into her room.__ _ _

____(Name) rolled her eyes, shaking her head before she left the kitchen to answer the door._ _ _ _

____“Hey, how’s it going?” Peter said._ _ _ _

____“Hey, Peter. Just doing the dishes. It’s lazy Sunday today in the (surname) household.” (Name) smiled before stepping off to the side to let Peter inside._ _ _ _

____“Well, hopefully you feel up to doing some stuff I’ve got planned for us.” Peter held up the plastic bag for emphasis._ _ _ _

____“What kind of plans?”_ _ _ _

____“I’m glad you asked.”_ _ _ _

____Peter poured out the contents of the plastic bag onto the dining room table, revealing several different Korean snacks and candies in different shapes and sizes._ _ _ _

____“What’s all this for, Peter?” (Name) inquired, eyeing all the sweet treats._ _ _ _

____“I thought we could watch a couple of Korean dramas together and have some snacks then maybe go do some karaoke later. If you want to that is…” Peter rubbed the back of his head, looking off to the side._ _ _ _

____“____

___Really? I’d love to, Peter. Lemme go get my laptop.”  
_ _ _

___  
(Name) left the living room and entered her bedroom to grab her laptop. She gently set it down on the dining table beside the snacks before powering it up and scrolling through a list of her favorite Korean dramas._  
_  
_

____“I’m curious, Peter What made you want to do all this stuff today? It’s not like you to suggest watching this stuff or going to karaoke since you don’t really like stuff.” (Name) said._ _ _ _

____“Well, to be perfectly honest...” Peter trailed off before he took a deep breath and exhaled softly as he took a moment to gather his thoughts. “I’ve missed doing stuff with you, (Name). Ever since Tae Yong came to our school we don’t hang out much anymore. At first I didn’t mind, but when I saw the two of you having so much fun together, I felt like I was starting to lose my best friend because… I didn’t take a real interest in what she liked and she found someone that did. And I’m sorry that I haven’t, but I want to try and be more open to doing different things with you that you enjoy. You’ve done the same for me. Like that time when we stood in line for hours together, staying up for the midnight release of that Star Wars movie or playing rounds of Super Smash Bros. even though you couldn’t exactly get the hang of it.”_ _ _ _

____(Name) sat there taken aback by Peter’s sudden confession before a smile graced her lips and she began to laugh._ _ _ _

____“H-Hey, don’t laugh! That wasn’t exactly an easy thing to tell you all of that.” Peter looked off to the side, his face burning with embarrassment._ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you Peter.” (Name) said giggling. “I just think it’s, well, very cute… not to mention sweet.”_ _ _ _

____“Wait… what? Cute?”_ _ _ _

____“Tae Yong is fun to hang out with, and he's my friend too, but he could never take your place, Peter. There’s no reason to be jealous of Tae Yong, but I’m sorry if I made you feel that way. I didn’t mean to leave you out the way that I’ve been doing lately. It wouldn’t hurt if I compromise a little if you’re willing to try and be more open doing things that I like to do. Besides, I’m sure we could watch another Korean series that we’d both like that isn’t full of drama, or find a Korean restaurant that serves spicy food that’s a little milder for you.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, that sounds good.”_ _ _ _

____“In fact,” (Name) closed her laptop. “How about we take these snacks with us and go do some karaoke instead?”_ _ _ _

____“If it’s something in English, then I think I’m okay with that.”_ _ _ _

____“Okay, then I’m gonna pick the song you sing.”_ _ _ _

____“Whaaat? How is that even fair?”_ _ _ _

____“It’s called compromising, remember? I’ll pick the song and you can choose to sing it or lip-sing it. Ooh, how about Umbrella, by Rihanna?”_ _ _ _

____“…Deal. But lip singing only, and no dancing.”_ _ _ _

____“We’ll see.”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you understand what I'm referencing to at the end, you are a beautiful human being. And if you don't, you should watch Tom Holland on Lip Sync Battle. Hilarious, but also awesome.


End file.
